Pavel Chekov
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = navigator, first officer (Reliant), security officer | stationed = , , | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Gretchen Jaeger | mother = Lenka (née Bondarenko) Chekov | father = Andrei Ivanovich Chekov | children = | relatives = Helena Bondarenko (maternal grandmother), Ivan Chekov (paternal grandfather), Piotr Ivanovich Chekov (uncle) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Walter Koenig | image2 = Chekov2306.jpg | caption2 = Pavel Chekov in 2306 }} Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a Starfleet officer on active duty in the 23rd and 24th centuries Early life Pavel played hockey during his high school years in Russia, and made the national play-offs during his junior (2259) and senior (2260) years. ( trilogy: Future Imperfect) :These dates suggest that Chekov had been born in 2242 or '43. Starfleet life Ensign Pavel Chekov was posted to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2266, about three weeks before the Psi 2000 incident. ( ; trilogy: Present Tense) His initial posting was in main engineering, then was transferred to Planetary Sciences. :It was stated in the trilogy that, as a command-track officer, Chekov was given experience in a variety of ship's departments. Chekov was famous for his service aboard the and , as navigator, weapons officer and security chief. He was briefly the first officer of the before returning to the Enterprise after the Khan incident. ( ; ) Chekov was one of James T. Kirk's most loyal crewmembers; he helped steal the Enterprise from Spacedock to rescue Captain Spock from the Genesis Planet, and later was an instrumental part of rescuing Kirk and Dr. McCoy from Rura Penthe. ( ) In 2293, Commander Chekov was one of the three Enterprise-A crew members present for the launch of the , and witnessed the "death" of Captain Kirk. ( ) :A reporter called him ''Captain Chekov in Star Trek: Generations, but as he was wearing a commander's insignia, it is unclear if he had actually been promoted, or if it had been a simple slip of the tongue.'' Gregarious and friendly, during his time aboard the Enterprise, Chekov was the best friend of Hikaru Sulu, and also shared close friendships with Nyota Uhura and other crew members. Later career :According to various s published by : By 2295, Commander Chekov had become the first officer of the , under Captain Sulu, a position he held for many years. ( : ; : ) By 2306, Chekov had been promoted to Captain. (Star Trek: Of Gods and Men) :It's likely that Chekov continued to serve as ''Excelsior's first officer for a time after his promotion.'' As a Captain, he eventually commanded the starships , and . Chekov eventually rose to the rank of Fleet Admiral, and for a time was Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. By 2377, Admiral Chekov was semi-retired, but was recalled to participate in the Watraii crisis. ( s: Federation, , : ) Alternate continuities In a continuum where the Gorn Hegemony and the Federation had been at war for twenty years, Chekov became first officer of the USS Hotspur, with Hikaru Sulu in command. ( trilogy) Fanon Pavel Andreievitch Chekov was born to Andrei Ivanovich Chekov and Lenka (née Bondarenko) Chekov on 14 September 2245 in Leningrad, Russia. He had a tempestuous relationship with this father, an artist, and he felt his mother enabled his father's bad behavior. However, he was very close to his maternal grandmother, Helena Bondarenko (b. 2160). ("Duties and Responsibilities") Chekov graduated 2nd in his class at the Academy (class of 2267) -- where his instructor in space navigation had been Arex -- and joined the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] shortly after first contact with the First Federation. ([[Chekov's Enterprise|''Chekov's Enterprise]]) He had been brought aboard at Spock's specific request and later became his protégé. (The Dianasian Gift) For several months, Chekov was assigned to a billet in main engineering, then later transferred to navigations. In addition to his responsibilities as alpha-shift navigator, Chekov also filled in at the bridge sciences station. By the time of the 2270s refit, Chekov had undergone security training, was promoted to full lieutenant and was ''Enterprise s chief of security. From 2275-76, Chekov was executive officer on the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS Lexington]] under Captain Ronald Canfield until that ship was crippled by a gravitic mine. ("Until We Meet Again") Spock's recommendation that Chekov be first officer of the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] was based in part on his performance during the V'Ger crisis, years earlier. (The Dianasian Gift) Chekov was married to Gretchen Jaeger, a fellow Starfleet officer, but they drifted apart and he did not renew their marriage contract. (The Dianasian Gift) After the decommissioning of the ''Enterprise''-A, Captain Chekov worked for Starfleet Public Relations, reporting to Admiral Tlonis. (Chekov's ''Enterprise) Chekov was promoted to commanding officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|''Enterprise-B]] after John Harriman's suicide. Uhura was first officer for the early years of this new mission; Saavik was second officer and tactical officer; and Christine Chapel chief medical officer. (Chekov's ''Enterprise) By 2302, Chekov had his own command. (''Star Trek: Avenger: "Back in the Saddle Again") Legacy The [[USS Chekov (NCC-53702)|USS Chekov]] was named after Pavel Chekov. It was one of the ships destroyed at the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ; ) :It is rare that a vessel is named after a living person, so it is probable that Chekov had died by 2367 in the Primeverse. A residence hall at Starfleet Academy was named after Pavel Chekov sometime in the 24th century. (Beverly Crusher Investigates: The Death on the Kobayashi Maru) es:Pavel Chekov Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet Academy Command Staff College alumni Category:USS Reliant (NCC-1864) personnel Category:Starfleet Academy faculty